


Bad Habits

by rarepairenabler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College AU, Eventual Kenma and Kuroo, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kageyama had known beforehand about all of Hinata Shouyou's weird habits, he never would have agreed to rent an apartment with him. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata Shouyou is a terrible roommate. 

For starters, he’s set off their fire alarm at least three times this month _alone_ by putting aluminum foil in the microwave like the dumbass he is. 

Secondly, he’s always asking for Kageyama’s help to reach things. Kageyama always finds him perched on the countertop, his back arched and his hands outstretched, just barely missing the handle of the mug he’s reaching for. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata hisses, eyes narrowed as he takes in Kageyama’s form leaning lazily against the fridge. “Stop putting my things on the top shelf, you jerk.” 

“S’not my fault you’re so short,” he teases because he likes to watch Hinata get all worked up. Hinata doesn’t point out that Kageyama never forgets to put Kenma’s things on the bottom shelf. At least Kenma has the logic to look for a stool when he needs one, though. 

The other boy sticks his tongue out at him and reaches for the mug again.

“I know where you keep your toothbrush, meany,” Hinata threatens. 

Kageyama blanches and whisks past him to grab the mug. He reaches it easily and he can feel the heat of Hinata’s glare as he cups the mug in his hand. 

“Here you go,” he says, handing it to Hinata. 

“Jerkface Kageyama,” Hinata mutters under his breath rather than a thank you. 

“Idiot Hinata.” 

They glare at each other before disappearing into their rooms. 

Perhaps the worst part about being roommates with Hinata though is that he is incredibly and unimaginably _loud_. 

The walls between their bedrooms are incredibly thin and Hinata has a habit of noisily broadcasting his every thought. It’s nearly impossible to get any sleep with Hinata letting out whoops of excitement or wails of terror (presumably after looking at his recent test scours). 

It’s even worse on nights like this though, when it’s late and Hinata either assumes Kageyama’s fallen asleep or he’s forgotten that he can hear everything from the other side of the thin wall that separates them. 

Kageyama tosses and turns, tugging his pillow over his head when the chorus of moans and whimpers begins. It’s muffled, as if Hinata’s got his hand clasped over his mouth, but the imagery of Hinata trying to keep himself quiet as he writhes and groans in pleasure only makes it worse. 

Kageyama narrows his eyes at the wall between them, cursing himself for not asking Kenma to trade rooms with him when he first noticed Hinata’s nightly ‘habit.’ His cock twitches in his boxers as Hinata lets out a shuddered gasp. He can picture Hinata’s eyes fluttering shut, a flush creeping along his next as he pants out Kageyama’s name. 

He lowers his hand, tugging at the waistband of his boxers before thinking better of it. He’s not going to get off to the sound of Hinata pleasuring himself in the next room, no matter how loud and obnoxious he’s being about it. 

Hinata comes with a sharp sigh and Kageyama’s boxers tighten in response. He grumbles angrily at himself before draping his covers around his waist and scurrying into the washroom. He takes a shower, letting the icy water wash over him as he tries to cleanse his mind of impure thoughts. _Volleyball, volleyball, volleyball_ he thinks to himself until his body’s calmed down. 

On his way out of the washroom, he bumps into Hinata. The other boy’s hair is disheveled and his cheeks are tinged in pink. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelps. “You’re still up!”

“Stop shouting. You’ll wake Kenma.” He resolutely ignores the wet stain on Hinata’s boxers. 

Hinata flushes harder and glances nervously at the washroom door behind Kageyama. “Needa pee,” he mutters. 

Kageyama fixes him with a look of contempt as Hinata pushes past him. 

“Night!” Hinata exclaims, slamming the washroom door closed behind him. 

Worst roommate ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Another infuriating thing about Hinata is that he’s a slob. 

“You’re both slobs,” Kenma corrects when Kageyama complains. 

He gapes, excuses escaping him as he stares at his other roommate in betrayal. It’s true, they’re both messy, but Hinata’s _worse_. He never does the dishes, he’s always leaving forgetting his boxers in the washroom that they share and he frequently messes up his laundry with Kageyama’s. 

Last week, Hinata thought he’d do Kageyama a favor by washing their clothes together. Like the dumbass that he is, Hinata made the mistake of washing his colours with his whites, turning all their clothes _bright pink_. 

“I said I was sorry,” Hinata pouts, hanging his head in shame as Kageyama sucks loudly on his straw. 

In fairness, Hinata had apologized. At least ten times. Maybe he should consider forgiving him. 

Kenma snickers as he takes in their matching pink volleyball club t-shirts. 

No. Hinata was definitely not forgiven. 

“Ken _ma_ ,” Hinata whines. “He’s not even yelling at me anymore.” 

Kenma’s gaze slides towards Kageyama, calculating and cat-like. “Give it time. He’ll come around.” 

Hinata huffs, still looking dejected as he bites his bottom lip. Kageyama immediately dismisses the thought the other boy looks _cute_. 

“You’re going to forget your backpack, Shouyou.” 

“Ha! Right! I knew that,” Hinata grins. Hinata runs off towards his room and just narrowly avoids tripping over the volleyball he’d left in the hallway. “I’m fine! I’m okay!” 

“Tch,” Kageyama mutters, shaking his head as he wonders how he got stuck with such a thickheaded roommate. 

~*~

Kageyama thought that with the ‘pink clothes debacle,’ he’d endured the worst of Hinata’s scatterbrained wrath. He was wrong. 

A few months into living together he noticed that some of his shirts had gone missing. He obvious culprit was Hinata. Distracted by finals, Kageyama forgot to question his roommate about the appropriated t-shirts. That is, until he caught Hinata wearing one of them. 

“Is that my shirt?” he asks in disbelief. 

It obviously is. The shirt is loose on Hinata. It’s long enough that it nearly covers Hinata’s boxers. It’s a ridiculous fit for him and yet the shirt somehow looks better on the other boy. Hinata’s hair is disheveled from sleep and he rubs at his closed eyes as he yawns. Kageyama’s brain short-circuits. 

“Mmm? Course not.” 

“Did you _sleep_ in it?” How long has the shirt been missing? Kageyama tries to do the math in his head. 

“What? No I-,” Hinata says, before slowly turning his head downwards to stare in horror at the offending t-shirt. “Oh.” 

“Oh?” Kageyama demands. The sight of a sleepy Hinata wearing nothing but his shirt and boxers is robbing him of his sanity. 

Hinata flushes bright red and folds his arms across his chest defensively. “I forgot it was yours.” 

“So you took it on purpose?” 

Hinata looks like he’s going to combust and Kageyama doesn’t know what to do with any of this information. He needs to move, to switch universities, to flee to another country where things make sense and he’s not being tortured by his adorable yet frustrating roommate. 

“I,” Hinata gulps, rearing back like he thinks Kageyama’s going to smack him. “I just like the way your clothes smell!” 

“Can you two keep it down up there? I’m trying to defeat this boss,” Kenma calls from downstairs. 

“Yes Kenma!” they reply at the same time. 

“So,” Kageyama starts. 

Hinata nods politely but raises his hands in front of him to shield himself. 

“Just use my detergent next time, then.” 

“Oh,” Hinata says, letting out a sigh of relief. He looks slightly disappointed, though. Before Kageyama gets the chance to ask him about it, he starts tugging off the too-long t-shirt. 

“What are you doing?” Kageyama demands as he slaps the other boy’s hand away from the hem of his shirt. 

Now he’s the one blushing. 

Hinata stops tugging and cocks his head to the side in confusion. “I thought you wanted your shirt back?”

“Huh? Yes. I mean no! Just give it back to me whenever you change.” He’s still shielding his eyes with the palm of his hand. 

There’s no logical reason for being weird about nudity, really. He’s seen his teammate change in the locker room several times by now but still, it’s _different_. 

“Weirdo,” Hinata hums and leaves him standing in the hallway dumbfounded. 

_“I just like the way your clothes smell!”_

What the hell did Hinata mean by that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta, no shame, no self-control and no regrets. I mentally titled this "the one with the shirt" and I'm thinking what's to come is: "the one with the scary movie and the cuddling" "the one with the drunk Hinata" and "the one with the kiss and the confession" yes? no?


	3. Chapter 3

“Kageyama, let’s watch a movie together.” 

Like most Friday nights, they were both at home. Neither of them had many friends outside of their college volleyball club which meant they spent most of their time together. 

“No.” 

“But-” Hinata frowns and pulls at Kageyama’s sleeve. “Please?” 

“Absolutely not.” If Hinata chose an animated film he’d spent the whole time bouncing in excitement and cheerfully belting out the lyrics. If Hinata chose a scary movie he’d spend the whole film his face tucked against Kageyama’s side. 

“That’s fine,” Hinata sniffs. “You’re too much of a fraidy-cat, anyway.” 

He can see the hint of a smile tugging at Hinata’s lips and he knows better than to rise to the bait but he does anyway. 

“What movie are we watching?” 

“Yes!” Hinata cheers, pumping his fist in the air as he uses his other hand to shove Kageyama towards the couch. “It’s a slasher flick that Tsukishima recommended.” 

Scary movie, then. 

“The last time Tsukishima recommended anything to us it was permanent silence. Or for us to take a hike. More likely, he dared you to watch it without peeing your pants.” 

“He said neither of could! I had to defend our honor!” 

Kageyama sighs and accepts his fate as Hinata eagerly claims a seat beside him on the couch. 

There was a reason Kageyama tries to talk himself out of watching movies with Hinata. Hinata can never just sit still and he’s always crowding into Kageyama’s space. By the time the movie was half way through he was practically sitting in Kageyama’s lap. 

“Hinata,” Kageyama grunts in warning. Hinata’s folded against him and he’s got a pillow tugged over his face. “What’s the point of putting on a movie if you’re not going to watch it?” 

“Shut up,” Hinata murmurs from beneath the pillow. 

He shivers as Hinata presses his face against his shoulder. The solid weight of Hinata’s body pressing against his is enough to keep him distracted from the movie playing in front of them. 

“M’not scared,” Hinata mutters. 

He can’t tell if he should be thanking or cursing Tsukishima for the ‘recommendation\\. 

~*~

Kageyama’s nearly fallen asleep when he hears a knock at his door. 

“Let me in!” 

“Alright, alright,” Kageyama groans, dragging himself out of bed. “What is it?” 

He opens the door to find Hinata pouting up at him. “M’scared.” 

“Idiot. We shouldn’t have watched the movie then.”

“I didn’t think it would be that scary! But the villain was so grrrr,” the other boy explains, flexing his fingers as if they were claws. “And everything was so gwaaa!” 

“Did you need something?” Kageyama asks. He knew if he didn’t interrupt Hinata now, he’d probably talk Kageyama’s ear off for the rest of the night. 

“Yes! I can’t sleep in my own room tonight,” Hinata whispers. “What if the scary man in the mask finds me? I can’t sleep alone.” 

“Then sleep with Kenma.” It’s a token protest at this point because Kageyama’s already tossing an extra pillow onto the bed for Hinata. “ _Fine_. But no more scary movies.” 

Hinata beams up at him before crawling into Kagemaya’s bed like he belongs there. “I promise. No more scary movies.” 

That'll last about a week, if that. Kegayama releases a long-suffering sigh and curls in beside him. 

Hinata falls asleep with his arm draped across Kageyama’s side and his nose pressed against Kageyama’s shoulder. He decides not to hold it against his roommate, even if he does drool a little.


	4. Chapter 4

On top of everything else, Hinata Shouyou is notorious for being a lightweight. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Kenma asks, most likely out of politeness. 

Neither of them enjoyed going out very much. Hinata agreed to accompany Kenma for ‘moral support.’ 

“Possive.”

“He’d probably just scare all the girls away with his scary face,” Hinata teases. He distorts his face in an imitation of Kageyama’s signature scowl. 

Kenma lifts an eyebrow as he draws his gaze away from his DS. “You mean you’re worried he’ll get all attention.”

He wasn’t wrong. For whatever reason, girls and boys both approach him whenever they go out together. Kegayama always turns them down. He doesn’t like the attention and dating would just distract him from volleyball. Still, Hinata gets all annoyed and flustered every time. Kageyama doesn’t see why it’s such a big deal. 

“What? No!” Hinata gasps. Kenma’s stare doesn’t waver. “It’s just because he’s tall.” 

Hinata’s probably right but Kageyama frowns all the same. He had more to offer than just his height. Right? 

Kageyama’s about to argue when someone swings the door open. He’s never seen the guy before but he assumes its Kuroo, Kenma’s boyfriend. 

“You guys ready to go yet?” 

“I guess,” Kenma sighs. 

“You’re not bringing that with you, Kenma,” Kuroo says, grinning as he tries to pluck the console from the shorter boy’s hands. Kenma swiftly dodges and darts out of the way. 

Kageyama looks between the two in confusion. They were as different as two people could be. Kuroo towered over the other boy. He was all lazy grins and amused glances. In contrast, Kenma was quiet and apprehensive. Kuroo caught the look and smirked knowingly. 

“Kenma and I must look like an odd couple, I’m sure. But you know that old saying, about opposites attracting and such. Maybe there’s some truth to it.” 

Kageyama and Hinata look at each other skeptically. 

“These are the two guys who should just get it over with and bang, right?” Kuroo asks innocently. 

“Yep,” Kenma replies without glancing up from his game. 

Hinata’s jaw drops and he makes an indignant squeak. “Whaaa? Us? What? No.”

Kageyama’s stunned to silence as Hinata stammers beside him. 

“That’s crazy,” Hinata says, the nervous laughter bubbling out of him in short breaths as he elbows Kageyama for reassurance. “Right Tobio?” 

Kageyama doesn’t know how to reply so he says the first thing that comes to mind. “Please don’t throw up on my bed again when you get home.” 

Hinata gives him a withering glare. 

“Ah, young love,” Kuroo sighs wistfully. 

~*~

“Tobi _oooooo_ ,” Hinata wails. He’s standing at the foot of Kageyama’s bed and Kageyama can’t help but wonder how this is his life. 

“Hinata, what now?” Kageyama snaps. 

He regrets it as he takes note of the tears willing in Hinata's eyes and the sullen jut of his bottom lip. Hinata's small hands were balled into fists at his side. 

“Nobody wanted to dance with me,” Hinata complains, launching onto the bed next to Kageyama. The mattress sags under his weight. “S’not fair.”

“Why not?” Kageyama asks easily as he reaches for an extra pillow. It’s nearly impossible to persuade Hinata to sleep in his own bed when he’s sober, let alone when he’s wasted. 

“M’too short,” he whines. “People think I’m cute but nobody ever _wants_ me, Tobio. Not like they want guys like _you_.”

“Shouyou, that’s not-”

“Not like _I_ want-” Hinata says, hiccupping as he pulls off his shirt. 

“Hinata what,” Kageyama yelps. He shields his eyes as Hinata starts to giggle. 

“S’too hot,” Hinata explains. He chuckles madly as he shucks off his pants. Kageyama’s pretty sure this is what a heart attack feels. Hinata’s stripping. In his bed. “ _You’re_ too hot Tobio.” 

The corners of his mouth twitch upwards in a smirk as he tugs the blanket over Hinata.

“Get some sleep.”

Hinata nods and lets himself be maneuvered so that Kageyama’s curled against him, his arm slung over his waist. To keep Hinata from moving around too much, obviously. Hinata’s breathing turns regular and it’s safe to assume he’s passed out when Kageyama feels the tug of sleep. A moment later though, the sheets rustle and Hinata starts to squirm. 

“Tobio?” Hinata whispers. 

“Mmm.”

“M’sorry for being a bad roommate. I don’t mean to be so clumsy. Or, you know, noisy!” There’s a long pause and Kageyama wonders if Hinata’s referencing the things he’s heard between the thin walls. He can’t be sure, but he thinks he can feel the heat of Hinata’s face against his side. With a happy hum, Hinata intertwines their fingers. “It’s just that I like you _soooo_ much. Even if you’re sort of a jerk to me outside of volleyball.”

“Thanks?” 

“S’cause you smell nice. I think. And you have really nice hands. For tossing, I mean!” Hinata continues. “And every time I see you my heart goes GWAAAA!” 

Kageyama bites his lower lip to muffle his laughter. Kenma was going to be so annoyed with both of them. 

“I like you too, idiot,” Kegayama replies. He nuzzles his nose against Hinata’s neck, enjoying the shiver that it draws from the shorter boy. “Go to sleep, Shouyou.”

Hinata stills and closes his eyes again. Kageyama thinks maybe he’ll actually be able to get some sleep just as Hinata start to squirm again. 

“Kageyama?”

“Mmm.”

“I’m going to be sick,” Hinata groans, clutching his stomach. 

Kageyama rolls his eyes and hands the other boy his garbage bin. 

“Dumbass,” he grunts as Hinata proceeds to empty the contents of his stomach into the garbage bag. 

Kageyama's still torn on this whole 'roommate' thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That escalated quickly! Oi. So I'm hoping to have this whole thing wrapped up for tonight but I still can't decide if it needs an epilogue or smut. Are these things people want? I mean this fic is basically pure self-indulgence on my part but there are some of you who are reading so I thought I'd ask? Yes? No? 
> 
> Also feel free to leave comments! I pretty much always reply because I have nothing else to do but sit around and wait for validation from my peers. Carry on.


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t live like this anymore,” Hinata complains as he tries to wrestle the remote from him. “I refuse to spend my Saturday watching _reruns_.” 

“At least I can pick a channel I want to watch,” Kageyama counters as Hinata tightens his grip. Hinata is constantly channel-surfing. He gets bored of anything after only a few minutes of watching it. He’s the same way with music. Kageyama lets go as Hinata finally pries the remote from his hands. With nothing to hold it back, the remote soars across the room and lands with a thud. They both gape at the floor as the batteries roll under the couch. 

“Look what you did now,” Kageyama growls. He reaches for Hinata who squeals and jumps out the way, easily predicting the hair-grab. 

“Look what I did? Look what you did,” Hinata says. “ _Worst_ roommate ever.”

“Me? No _you’re_ the worst roommate.”

Kenma snorts. He’s sitting on the other side of the room, his legs draped over Kuroo’s lap in a casual display of intimacy as he plays his game. “You’re both the worst roommates. No offense, Shouyou.” 

Kageyama cringes. He knew the other boy didn’t like him that much but he’d never heard Kenma voice it before. 

“Huh? Since when?” Hinata demands. He abandons his quest for the remote and Kageyama breathes a sigh of relief. 

“You’ve broken three lamps from playing volleyball indoors,” Kenma states plainly. “The last of which happened when Kageyama decided to set a _balloon_ and you spiked it.”

“That was an accident!” Hinata insists. 

“Half the fridge space is occupied by Kageyama’s milk and juice cartons that have his name written on them.”

“And apparently Hinata is a screamer in more ways than one,” Kuroo finishes for him. 

Kageyama chances a look at Hinata. Hinata looks like he’s silently willing himself to be sucked into a void that’ll take him away from his pitiful, embarrassing existence. Kageyama can relate. 

“Oh and you two always wait the night before an exam before asking for help. We don’t even share any classes together,” Kenma adds. 

“Sorry!” they both yell and bow in apology. Kuroo snickers. 

“What’s with you two, anyway? You’ve been acting weirder than usual.” 

“I caught them cuddling in Kageyama’s room this morning. That might have something to do with it,” Kuroo says. He grins as the two of them gulp and look away. 

Kageyama flushes at the memory. He’d woken with Hinata’s head against his shoulder and his arm around Hinata’s tiny waist while his other hand was threaded in the redhead’s unruly hair. Hinata had drooled a giant puddle onto Kageyama’s spare pillow but he couldn’t bring himself to care as much as he should. The worst part was that all of it felt painfully familiar. It was the second time that week Hinata had insisted on sleeping with him. 

No, the worst part was certainly that he woke up hard and aching and desperately craving Hinata’s touch. Convincing his body that this was a strictly platonic arrangement had proven impossible so Kageyama was forced to do the waddle of shame to the washroom in order to relieve himself. 

Hinata was still staring adamantly at his knees. “Ha! Right. Anyways, I think I need to grab something from the kitchen,” he says, smiling thinly. “Kageyama? Can you me come with me?” 

“Huh? I yeah, okay.” 

Kageyama follows Hinata into the kitchen under Kenma and Kuroo’s watchful gaze. 

“I hate that guy,” Kageyama says as he reaches the kitchen. 

“Yeah, me too. But I mean, he’s sort of right, isn’t he? About us I mean,” Hinata says. He’s fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie and he’s still not looking at Kageyama. 

“Yeah.”

“You meant it though, right? Last night?” Hinata asks quietly. “When you were all ‘I like you too stupid’.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Beside I’d understand if you didn’t! I wouldn’t hold it against you!”

Listening to Hinata talk down on himself is torture so Kageyama ducks down and interrupts Hinata with a kiss. Hinata’s lips are soft and warm and Kageyama loses himself in it until Hinata suddenly pulls away. 

“Oh,” Hinata gasps. He takes a moment to process before speaking. “You like me. Tobio likes me.”

“Don’t be so smug about it!” Kageyama shouts but Hinata is practically beaming with it. He skips across the kitchen. 

“Tobio _liikes_ me, Tobio _liikes_ me,” Hinata chants. He intertwines their fingers and swings their arms. Kageyama can’t for the life of him figure out why he likes a dork like Hinata. 

_“Cut it out.”_

“S’okay. I sort of like you too,” Hinata says. He surges forward and tugs at Kageyama’s collar as he brushes their lips together. Hinata shoves him against the counter-top and deepens the kiss. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Hinata agrees. 

“Gross,” Kenma calls from behind them. He scrunches his nose at them. 

Hinata laughs against Kageyama’s shoulder as Kuroo lets out a low whistle.  
“Get a room you two. Seriously, like either of the rooms you two have in this place.” 

Maybe Kageyama’s slightly more comfortable with his living arrangement than he lets on. He gives Hinata a private smile and tugs the other boy towards his room. “Yeah- I think we might.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh so //sweats
> 
> Not my best work BUT I finished a whole fic in two days rather than three years so colour me impressed. with myself. I have so many things I want to write guys. So many.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I have fics I have to update, a sequel to write, a fic I promised a friend and more fic to write for Adam/Ronan because I said I would yet here I am. Planning out a fic that'll probably take at least 3 chapters and nobody even asked for it yet here it is. I'm trash, I know. I don't expect this one to get many responses but I've wanted to write fic for this pair for the longest time so here it is heh.
> 
> ***This could totally have been a oneshot with me putting all 5 parts in one chapter but I have 0 chill so this happened instead. Even with all 5 chapters it'll maybe only be a 2k fic? 
> 
> ***Leave kudos and comments if you can! We writers are sensitive and needy types. The more responses I get, the faster I usually update. Just saying :)


End file.
